1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and methods for connecting a movable subsystem to a frame.
2. Description of Related Art
Many machines, such as imaging devices, copiers, fax machines and printers, for example, have subsystems that are movable relative to other components of the machine, such as a machine frame, for example. These subsystems may be moved for various reasons, for example, routine maintenance or to replace a dispensable material, such as paper, ink or toner, for example. In one example, the front panel of a copier may be opened and a subsystem, such as a fuser or paper drawer, may be slid out for maintenance or for reloading. These and other subsystems may be mounted on various types of sliding devices to allow them to be removed and replaced with an adequate amount of precision.